Halo: that old gang of mine
by oliverpowell511
Summary: 6 weeks after halo 4 campign John wants to see some old freinds, plus I suck at summaries so just read to find out please review it to correct and see what you want just so you know you probably should not read this if you haven't read the halo novels EG Fall Of Reach
1. Chapter 1

6 weeks after new pheanix incident.

John, was at his UNSC hotel room on Earth out of his armor which was stashed near his hotel just in case he changed his mind of his leave, still mourning the loss of Cortana it truly hit him like a bullet. Chief then got up and went to his computer searched public views on the spartan II's there much on them, ONI kept it very secret these day

He stopped looking at the computer and went to his terminal with a UNSC screensaver and checked the archives

"search, Spartan Kelly-087, Frederic-104 and Linda-058"he said it came up with a AI on the screen dressed like a man in an early 21'st century tuxedo,

"all these Spartans are active and are the only known surviving spartan II's other than yourself ,Petty officer 117, what would you like to know?" the AI asked.

"Are these Spartans are they active duty?" John asked.

"They have all been temporaraily decomissioned 6 months ago due to secretive reasonsfor the office ofnavel intelligence, and are staying at new Mombossa, they have been put near each other for their own personal reasons." the IA said to John.

"Send me a pelican to transport me to their location." John, said.

"Yes petty officer 117." The AI confirmed.

Looks like it was time for John to see some old friends.

**Thats my first chapter on the new halo story, next will see a bit of vioLence and the old gang getting back together, note that you probably won't understand most of this if you havent read the novels, like fall of Reach, if your lucky you'll see them armoring up together if I get enough support in this story, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**fair info in advance of this story, there will be action and there will definitely be a swits or two.**

Chief finally arrived at mobossa in his armor and found a bar.

Chief entered the bar, it was very busy, little expensive for a bar, although nothing a fully paid spartan couldn't pay for. Chief walked around for a little while, strangely hardly anybody noticed him in his armor.

He then saw a man, playing poker with some very aggravated looking men,heh had two very tall women, one blonde the other brunnete the man skar on his eye, all instantly recognisable to almost only John.

"What can I say boys, I'm the worlds luckiest spartan!" Fred, said, with a smile on his face.

"Second." John said, all three looked to hm and looked speechless, recognising himeven behind the helmet Kelly walked over to him as fast as, well as fast as Kelly ever was and rapped her arms around him he accepted with a little bit of surprise.

She let go of him, Then ,Linda took her place, then she let go, then Fred grapped his hand then took them into a hug.

The emotion was inturrupted when a plasma rifle fire sounod went off, every one ducked behind cover. The four Spartans looked up from their cover theeps Saw five sangheli terrorists likely rogue, with heavy weaponry.

"Nothing changes" the four of them said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Copied one idea in this chapter off iron man 3 also sorry for any spelling problems, the grammar check is very glitchy, in this scene, fight fight fight!**

"So any chance of a plan?" John asked, Fred.

"Hey, your the boss." Fred said.

"Ok, so there's about a dozen of em." Chief said after looking over the desk." there's know this is a councidence they know I'm here, looks like there a rouge team, zealots by there armor."

"what's that shinie gun the big ones carrying looking at the sangheli most likely the leader. Chief looked at the the elite, he was shocked when he saw that it was carrying an incinaration cannon, last he saw of them was on Reqium.

"that's promethean tech.. Long story." John said. "okay scrap rogue these guys are apart of some kind of cult, we have to take that guys out main target, that guns the most dangerous of them." chief said not fully explaining

"Okay but I could sure kill for some armor." Kelly, said.

"your right." John said as a pulled out a small pistol looking object and shot needles.

"what the-" Kelly, said

"guys listen, I want you to just go and to the elites. Remember watch the big one.

"what we haven't even got any armor?" Fred, said.

"just trust me." with with that in the direction of the elites.

"Hey I'm with him." Kelly said.

Then ran then followed by the other two with a dangerous grin on their faces suddenly while sprinting to the elites they suddenly saw that smallpieces of technology looking things were being flying and attached to their body as they sprinted just they were about to slam into the enemy forces, they realised the objects were their MJLNOR armor then the helmets came over their heads and constructed themselves onto their heads and their sheilds came up. Except for Fred's as his armour was not yet fully assembled, that's knew, Fred thought.

Fred went to slam into the first elites jaw by surprise, the arm and fist of his armou finally arrived then slammed into the elites jaw and crack, taking them all by surprise, Fred grabbed the plasma rifle the elite was holding as it callapsed unconscious and Fred shot it dead, Kelly slammed into what looked like the second in command tackled him to the ground, the ground, the elite in charge was changing to a binary rifle aimed to shoot her in the head while she was fighting the charge on the ground then chief Sneaked up on him and tried to knife him in his throat from behind, but the great warrior looked behind him and punched the master chief while off guard.

Fred was taking care of the lesser elites while Linda, helped him, Kelly was still stuggling with the elite she tackled, she rolled over so she was on top, then the infuriated sangheli kicked her in the gutt and she went flying backwards, when she was about to make hard landing she reacted and tried to do a backflip but she was to close to the ground, she landed on her stomach, she saw an Elites shotgun, it was strange that anrelat use would human weaponry, she thought, then realised their must a armory somewhere In the bar, many bars had an armory lately just as precotion in case, terrorists came knocking, or banging.

Kelly, grabbed the shotgun along with a magnum next to it, saw the elite she well and truly pissed off sprinting towards her, just as it got close, she shot the beast it's shields died quick, then she shot it again it knelt down excusted and in pain, Kelly had the pistol in her other hand then shot it in the head while it was down.

Chief was struggling to get his elite, down still after ten minutes he kicked its incinaration cannon cannon to the floor, the sangheli tried to puch chief but chiefs reflected and grabbed his fist and slammed his fist into the generals head, backflipped jumps towards the cannon, so he wasn't to close to the elite, shot the elite and little orange lights came out of the weapon and killed sent the elite flying backwards and slowly distagrating while in the air.

The battle was won.

John looked around all his friends" not bad team" Linda, said, chief then saw a live elite motally wounded.

Chief still had a question that needed answering,

"who are you?" chief ordered the elite.

"We are the true, believers, you this battle is won, more will come for you, demon!" The wounded elite said before death took him.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorryDoor ry about the delay guys. Got a treat for you guys now.**

"you think your a hero don't you, John?"

"Sam, what the hell" John said probably speechless, you could Never really tell with the chief.

"You let me die, you ordered me to my death, you ran while I was left to die."Sam said bitterly.

"you would have died anyway." John said, almost harshly.

"doesn't mean you should just run off and leave me." Sam said.

"If I could swap with you then I would."Chief said remorse hitting him like a bullet.

"Right." sam said, laughing."Because you have nothing to live for." Sam, said sarcastically.

"you think your indestructible don't you." Said a voice that was eating at his head for months. John turned To see his best friend.

Cortana was human height a bit shorter than bright blue.

"Cortana, Your..." The chief said but realised it wasn't nearly possible.

"You promised me you'd save me. You promised me i'd be okay." Cortana said a tear going down her digital eye.

"i am so sorry.."

"Your promises mean nothing do they!?" She yelled turning red a power surge sending him flying backwards.

"I always told you remember don't make a promise.." Cortana said before being cut off.

"if you know you can't keep it, I really did try to save you."John said.

"IT WASN'T ENOUGH THOUGH WAS IT!"

John awoke sitting on the pelican headed back to the UNSC hotel, with his friends by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Still** sorry about the delay, please read and review.**

the chief and the team, were getting stuff from the hotel, they took everything, guns, armor, jetpacks and so on. They were ready for a war, even though there was no warning for a battle they could all feel something.

"Okay Guys, lets go." Then the chief heard the tv on the blink.

the chief turned the terminal on.

"chief, we need you on the ship now." Lasky, said.

"What is it captain?" The chief asked.

"it'll be better if we told you here." Lasky, told the chief."

"Where are you?" John asked.

"Right above your hotel."

John looked confused, then pressed a button to open the window. Then saw the biggest ship he ever saw, the infinity.

John walked through the halls of the infinity with his team in there armour then onto the deck.

"With all due respect sir, do you really have to be such a show off." The spartan legend asked.

"what's the point of having the biggest ship in the whole Force if ya can't show it off once in a while?" Tom asked, turning around seeing the four of them in exactly the same armor." uh chief, which one are you?" Lasky asked confused.

the chief raised his hand.

"Right, shoot me if you like, the armour, but do you guys want new armour." Lasky asked.

"Go on." The chief said, they went with Palmer, for new spartan Iv armour, so the could tell eachother, chief had to admit even he was getting them mixed up.

"So, whats this all about?" John asked.

"Chief, honestly I think you better tell your team this yourself." Lasky said.

"tell them what?"

his team came in, Fred was wearing a blue and red striped camando armour, Linda typically a scout in dark brown armour, and kelly a soldier armour with black armour and red, with a strider helmet, they all had their numbers printed onto there torsos.

"guys, you better sit down." John said After being told of the matter.

"what is it Chief?" Fred asked, they all took their new helmets off.

"It's Halsey..." John said delicately

"What happened? Is she okay?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"she's been kidnapped." John, said. "By a rogue armada of covenant, like the ones that attacked us." The master chief said to his friends."They were trying to gain access to a forerunner... Don't ask, the forerunner we assume gave Halsey a key, in two pieces, a spartan 4 team was sent to retrieve her, but it was to late they already teleported her, but we did get,half the key, it tells us every single piece of forerunner tech. We assume, the covenant have taken her to one of the forerunner structures that the covenant know of."

"Can we narrow it down." Fred, asked.

"No, we don't know wether she's in another halo, or another piece of forerunner structure."

"Well, actually chief, the half we have shows us everyone of the halos we didn't know of, except one so she may have been taken there, that's why we need you, you have more experience scowering the rings than any UNSC soldier. If we find the ring we might just find her." Lasky said.

Now they knew that, they were going to find their creator.

**okay so, there is that chapter, tell me what you think, I'll probably messenger you back for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay guys got this far, wanted to give the gang their own armour except chiefs that armour it's basically a symbol on him, not going see Halsy in this chapter, just them and infinity trying to find where she is, but I promise explosions.**

TOWER, FORERUNNER STRUCTURE. A halo

"Chief on your six!" Fred yelled warning the chief. an elite came to stab John with an energy sword, it kicked his assault rifle out of his arms then went to chop him in half. he grabbed the arm the sangheli zelot was using to hold the blade, punched its gut taking the weapon out of its reach, John quickly grabbed his magnum and shot its head.

"Chief, we need to get out of the tower."

"We still gotta hgot what we came for."

"kelly hurry." Feed said.

"got it "she said. Opening a door "cover the doors ill be back in a sec.

she saw a huge hall and a big lift coming down, she got on and it automatically rose." I've nearly got it guys" she said through the coms

"just hurry." Chief said" there's a lot of contacts down here"He said putting a plasma gremade into a hunters back, then jumping off it kicking an elite that straddled Fred e distracting it, Fred then snapped its neck, while it was off guard. The room was now clear of contacts.

"thanks, chief." Fred said getting up taking a plasma pistol and his assault rifle.

"Don't mention it." Chief said grabbing his assault rifle and his unusual weapon of choice the shotgun. More phantoms arrived by the tower."you ready for another round.?"

"Just getting warmed up"

Kelly finally accessed the object "boys I got it" Kelly said.

"get down here we need to go, we got less than five minutes before infinity blow ness this place to kingdom come." The chief said.

"WHAT?"Both Kelly and Fred said.

"didn't I mention that in the plan?"John asked.

Kelly jumped down the elevator shaft she knew there wasn't enough time now. She used her jetpack to slow down towards the bottom but still landed hard, and fell on her back. She got up and got to the room with the guys in.

"Let's go" she said to them

John shot a sangheli about to take a headshot behind Kelly then shot a window.

"you realise we are 5 miles above the surface."Fred said.

"yep" john confirmed.

"love this job." Kelly they all jumped.

"Spartan, get over here." Chief said over the com to someone."remember guys time it perfectly or were dead." Chief said to his friends.A pelican came round and closer to the team the all shot grappling hooks at the pelican then took them away with it.

"good job linda"Chief said. Getting inside the pelican.

"Lasky we have the map. Blow it to hell sir." John said Over the network

"with pleasure chief." Lasky said over the blew the tower to the ground.

"So you got the co-ordinates." 056 asked.

"Spartan, get over here." Chief said over the com to someone."remember guys time it perfectly or were dead." Chief said to his friends.A pelican came round and closer to the team the all shot grappling hooks at the pelican then took them away with it.

"good job linda"Chief said. Getting inside the pelican.

"Lasky we have the map. Blow it to hell sir." John said Over the network

"with pleasure chief." Lasky said over the blew the tower to the ground.

"So you got the co-o

"that we do." kelly said.

**bet you guys forgot or thought that I forgot Linda then didn't ya remember to review**


End file.
